Zed, the cursed trainer
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Zed is a trainer cursed with having his Pokémon die instead of faint. His is a sad story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

One day it went all wrong. Zed, a young kid of five, witnessed something he never thought possible. He had borrowed his dad's Zigzagoon to show off to some friends. It was all right, until they challenged him to a battle. Zed accepted. He lost. When he went over to check on his dad's Pokémon, it was lying unusually still. He started crying. When his dad came to pick him up, he saw what had happened. The Zigzagoon was badly mangled. It had died.

Many years later, Zed became a trainer. His family lived in Johto at that time. E had been called by the professor to receive his first Pokémon. Eager to have a friend, Zed accepted. He didn't know he was cursed. Zed trecked through the Johto region, making many friends. Then he got to he first gym. Zed went straight for the leader, Falkner at the time. He sent out Blaze, the Cyndaquil the professor had given him, and started the battle. It went well until Falkner brought out his Pidgeotto. Before Zeds eyes, Blaze was torn to shreds by a powerful Gust attack. He nearly fell off the platform in shock. He desperately threw out the first Pokémon that came to his mind, a pidgey he named Flappy. He beat Falkner, but at the cost of a friend. Days later, after he had gotten over his friends death with the help of his friend Lyra, he faced against a mistaken Police Man. Flappy, now a Pidgeotto, was sent out. Bad luck struck Zed again, watching as his friend was burnt to ash by a growlithe. In fear, he tried sending out his other Pokémon, all meeting the same fate. Upon losing, he ran home in tears, dropping an unhatched egg behind him. He would have died that night if Lyra hadn't helped him. She suggested to move to a much newer region, one she simply called Unova.

He rests there now with a new partner, an Oshawott named Bently, praying he will never face a horror like that before.


	2. Chapter 2: the curse continues

Zed woke up in his house, smiling at the still slumbering form next to him. A few minutes later, Bently, the Oshawott, woke up as well. Zed decided to go outside, where he met his new friends Cheren and Bianca. He hadn't told them what happened before moving to Unova. The memories pained him too much. Together, Zed and Bently traveled to the nearest town. Along the way, they met their newest friend, a Patrat Zed named Patricia. After healing up and stocking up on items, Zed followed Cheren to a gathering crowd. He was curious what was going on. What was the robed guy talking about? Liberation of Pokemon? Pokemon being unhappy? Could that really be true? Afterwards, the crowd parted. A lone figure, in the garb of a common trainer, stayed behind. He introduced himself simply as N, claiming Zed's Pokemon talked. He then challenged Zed to a battle, which Zed reluctantly accepted. N only had one Pokemon with him: a Purrloin. Zed, believing in himself and his Pokemon, sent out Bently. the Purrloin was almost beat, when all of a sudden Bently got hit by a scratch of fainting like he should have, Bently had a large gash down his back. He started shivering, then lay still. Shocked beyond belief, though unwilling to forfeit a fight, Zed threw out Patricia's poke-ball in rage. Patricia avenged Bently. after N and Cheren left, Zed slowly walked to the Pokemon Center with Bently carefully cradled in his arms. he had forgotten about the Curse. That night, he carefully laid Bently to rest, praying for his safe journey. In sadness, he didn't tell his mom what happened. He then caught a Lillipup which he named Lillian, despite it being male. Without a problem, he made it to the gym in the nearest town. Then he was stopped by Bianca. Bianca told him they had to battle to get stronger. She sent out her Tepig, while Zed chose to send out Patricia. The battle was good until the very end. hit by a powerful Ember attack, Zed watched in dread as Patricia withered to ash. Bianca didn't seem to notice this happening. Zed, reluctant to continue, threw Lilian's poke-ball. Lilian succeeded in beating Tepig. Unwanting to hurt Bianca's feelings, as she was a good friend, Zed never told her what happened. He continued along his path, defeating Cylan in the process. He was then called upon by Fennel to collect some Dream Mist from the Dreamyard. Zed was confronted by two familiar grunts he had seen earlier, behind the man telling the speech. the first succeeded in defeating a monkey Pokemon Zed had named Boln. Boln stopped breathing, and Zed nearly gave up the battle at the loss of another great friend. all he had left was Lillian, the Lillipup. Zed beat the other grunt to save the Munna they had trapped. in sorrow, after accepting Fennel's gift of the C-Gear, he payed his respects to his fallen teammates. This is where the story ends, for now.


	3. Chapter 3: A Phoenix from the Fire

Zed, wandering at confusion and shock, next to his partner Pokemon, walks up towards the day care in the distance. Knowing he needed two Pokemon, he had caught an extra to pass the twins. He had just healed up, his only two Pokemon left a Purrloin named Bonny and a Munna named Orchid. By now, he realized why his Pokemon were dying: his Curse. Zed remembered the very first battle he had, when his dads Zigzagoon had died. His dad had told him that when he was less than one year old, a strange old man had put a curse on him, causing his eyes to turn from green to a blood red. Zed now wished this had never happened. he trudged along the path when Cheren ran up from behind him. He demanded Zed to battle him, stating he would "Be the best". Cheren immediately sent out Snivy, forcing Zed to battle him. Zed threw out Bonny first, knowing she was the strongest of the two. He didn't want to fight, but had to. Unfortunately, Snivy used vine whip and immediately beat Bonny. To Zed's shock, the vine broke Bonny's spine, causing her to cry out one final time before lying still. A veil of rage decended over Zed's vision and, knowing it was impossible to forfeit a match, sent out Orchid. Orchid managed to beat Snivy, but then fell, in the exact same manner, to Purrloin. Zed, in tears, ran back to the family house. His older brother, Zycron, was there, and Zed blindly ran into him. Zycron saw what had happened through his younger brothers face, and comforted him. then he said these words to Zed and left, handing him a picture of the Kalos region: "Don't worry, my little brother. I understand what pain you are going through. If you ever need help, just visit my house in this region. It should be easy to find."

That is the end of this chapter to Zed's story. He will be back, in time.


	4. Chapter 4: A new start

Zed smiled. He had woken up at his brothers house after having a peaceful night. He got dressed and went downstairs, where his mom told him to become friends with the neighbors. He had also been told that they were friends of his brother, Zycron. He walked out the door to see two girls. They introduced themselves as Serena and Shauna. They told him that the professor of the region, Sycamore, had asked for him specifically. Afterwards, Zed notified his mom of where he was going, so she wouldn't worry. He decided to pick Froakie as his starter, but decided to use the Wonder Trade Machine any time he got a new Pokémon. He would gladly train any Pokémon that went to him. The first one he got was a Golett. He soon had a whole team. He challenged the first gym and beat it in one go, happy he didn't lose anyone. Then, after he met Sycamore, things began getting more difficult. He got to the second gym and climbed to the top of the rock formation. He decided to send out Golett first. Unbeknownst to Zed, he was in for a very tough battle. The leader sent out Amoura, which had the ability refrigerate. The Amoura survived a Magnitude attack and used take down, which should have been ineffective. Zed looked on in shock to see Golett crumble into dust from the force of the attack. After he came to his senses, a blind rage came over him. He threw out a Medicham he had been given, and destroyed both Amoura and Tyrunt. He then went to the Pokémon center, and payed his respects to the brave Golett he had befriended. Zed thought it was over when he arrived at Kalos, but he had quickly found out his Curse was still there...

This chapter is over, but his story is just beginning...


	5. Chapter 5: A New Ally

Zed went through the town ahead. He had thought his curse gone when he arrived at Kalos. It had been so long since it had taken effect. H was challenged by a girl who he had met earlier, who he recognized as Gym Leader Korrina. She was with her two Lucario that followed her around. Zed easily beat her, but she revealed that he had to be in the gym for her to give him the badge. Then Zed had to fight two people before entering the cave he was headed to. They defeated Golbat. Zed had pledged to train that Golbat to a Crobat. While he was saddened by this loss of a friend, Zed couldn't give up. He defeated his opponents, and went back to the town to pay his respects. He then caught a new friend and traded it. He was surprised to see his family's signature Pokemon: An Eevee.

The Shade family each have a specific Eeveelution to describe them. Zycron was Espeon, while Zed was given Umbreon. His family each had to train an Eevee to it's maximum potential. Which Eeveelution it was was decided at birth.

Zed smiled at the new friend he had made, and promised it he would help it out. The Eevee smiled and gleefully joined him. Zed and his friends made it to Shalour City. They were told to go to the Tower of Mastery, which loomed in the back of the city. There, Zed met up with Serena, Shauna, and the others. The Mega Evolution Guru told them he had only one Mega Ring at the time though. The five friends decided on two worthy people, Shauna and Zed. Zed beat Shauna easily with the help of a Meditite named Meditalis, and a Kecleon. After the battle, Korrina invited Zed to her gym. After healing up his friends, Zed accepted her challenge. He made it to her center battling ring, and they started the battle. Zed threw Meditite out to have the advantage. Korrina sent out a Mienfoo. Meditalis easily took it out. Korrina then sent out a Hawlucha. Due to the number of badges he had, Meditalis refused to attack the Hawlucha. Through it's ignorance, it fell to the Hawlucha's Flying Press attack. The same exact thing happened with Kecleon. Zed, getting worried, threw out Sandslash. Sandslash was slower than Hawlucha though, and fell the exact same way. Zed, starting to lose hope, threw out Pelliper. Fortunately, Pelliper won the battle. Zed had managed to save the Eevee. After the battle, Eevee came out of its poke-ball of its own accord. It started glowing. Zed, surprised it was happening already, watched on, temporarily forgetting about Meditalis, Kecleon, and Sandslash. After the light died down, Eevee had changed into Umbreon. In joy, Umbreon leapt into Zed's arms. Zed then heard a voice in his head, almost childish, saying:

" _Don't worry, Zed, i wont be affected by your curse. I was sent to you specifically from your brother. I will take care of you._ "

Zed looked at the Umbreon in surprise, realizing that it was it who spoke, then hugged it close and thanked his brother for giving him this partner. He and Umbreon than thanked Korrina for the good battle, then went to the Pokemon Center to pay both of their respects.


End file.
